Reign of Darkness
Chapter 1 The being known as Iromin walked into a darkened room. lights flickered on one after another, revealing he was standing on a pedestal in a lab filled with technologic equipment. he held out his arms and dozens of robotic arms and devices strapped on pieces of bulky armor, weapons, and gadgets. Then, the final touch. An arm pushed a red and gold faceplate onto his maskless face. "Ready for action." said Iromin, and the roof opened up. He flew out of it, revealing he was several stories up in a large buildingl. he sped away into the sky, about to face the next person to challenge his might. Or rather, people. or maybe even......things. Things not even part of the Bionicle race... Chapter 2 Iromin was out of the atmosphere now. He was floating in space, and facing a massive floating warship. Dozens of alien-like unmechanical but armored beings flew out on jetpacks. Their limbs transformed into weapons. Extending all of his small weapons from his bulky armor, Iromin shot dozens of bombs, all the while blasting away with a shoulder-mounted gattling-gun. When the last of the beings were dead and floating in space, iromin opened up a comm channel to the warship. "Bring it on" he said. then he flew full force, surrounded by an energy shield, and crashed into the ship. he came out the other end and kept flying. the ship exploded into a million pieces behind him. he laughed as flew back down to the planet. Chapter 3 Iromin flew, all the while dodging large pieces of debris from the explosion. He flew to a satellite. There he entered through a secret entrance and landed into a room filled with equipment and monitor screens. "Let's check on the world," he said to himself. The monitors began showing news articles from everywhere on the planet. Yes, Iromin was the "super hero" of his planet. From his satellite HQ and hidden labs around the planet. Dubbed "The Invincible Iromin," he saved the world many times in his time. Recently, however, the planet had been recently under attack by some onknown creatures who could transform themselves into anything-- and Iromin's job to stop them. Chapter 4 So now back to the story. A giant creature wearing enhanced space armor busted through the wall, sucking out all of the satellite's air, then changed into a giant robot and blasted Iromin. He went flying through space, and watched his planet get farther and farther away, as the robot/creature got closer. It flew up to him, raised its fist/ion blaster, and wacked it at iromin while igniting the ion blaster. It literally tore Iromin's body into little pieces. Bits of armor, blood, and gore-- plus half digested food-- then floated freely through space. The creature then rushed to a point in the black void surrounded the planet below and immediately a camoflauged ship went out of camo-mode and appeared. The creature entered and went inside. "All is ready," it said to the other smaller creatures waiting. Then they scrambled off into different directions. The invasion of the planet was to begin now. Chapter 5 Normo Usbrin was a buisnessman down on the planet below. He was a very powerful Bionicle and could usually get he wanted. to be continued... Category:Stories